Of Sleepovers and Hormones
by Kiratisgod
Summary: How much trouble can one night in Mount justice create? A lot. Nyeh Bad Summary. Wally/Conner/Dick Artemis/M'gann Supermartian and Spitfire... let's just say many pairings will be explored.
1. Chapter 1

"Ugh!" Artemis grunted in discontent as she plopped on the couch. She was bored and so was the rest of the team. It was one of those days where they were all there on high alert, itching for a mission, but nothing ever happened. So they were left to wander about Mt. Justice, play video games, read a book, anything to pass the time.

Miss Martian was , of course, baking them all a bach of cookies (for the second time that day). Superboy was watching his static, heaven knows how he hasn't lost his patience with that one speck of black that kept popping in and cockblocking speck one and speck two as they were having a moment. Aqualad was in the training room, practicing his speed. Robin and Kid flash were playing extreme goldfish. If you got gold fish you had to slap yourself on the arm hard enough for there to be an audible smack. Artemis...she was seaweed on the couch.

"cookies are done!" The Martian sauntered over to the oven and opened the oven door with her hands. She was practicing being a little more normal... well, human-wise. She grabbed the mittens and pulled out the rack of cookies. Everyone gathered around, save for Aqualad, as she began placing the cookies on a plate with a spatula. "careful, they're hot." She was looking at Superboy when she emphasized the word 'hot'. Who the hell taught her how to flirt? Artemis probably.

The Kryptonian just looked at the cookies and grabbed one. Wally and Robin both munched on the cookies eagerly. After many failed attempts, M'gann's cookies were finally edible. Artemis only took one and leaned against the counter, "I'm so frickin' bored!" She exclaimed as she munched on the cookie. "Tell me something I don't know." Wally replied.

She scowled at him and Robin patted her shoulder. "We need to come up with something interesting to do." Said the boy wonder. They all thought as to what they could do. Wally lifted his finger, "We could go out for pizza?" Robin and Artemis facepalmed. "Is there anything you think about that isn't girls and food?" Said Artemis. "Yeah, how much I want to shove a-" Wally was cut off by Miss Martian. "We can have a slumber party!" Everyone looked at her with their eyebrows raised.

"What's a slumber party?" oh silly Conner. "I saw it in a movie. There was hair braiding and pillow fight's. Oh! and prank calls!" She said, excited. She turned to everyone else.

"So? Can we have a slumber party?" Artemis shrugged and agreed. Robin smiled, "as long as it's not in the batcave I'm good." Since Robin had agreed, of course Kid would too. They turned to Superboy. He shrugged and nodded. "I'll go tell Aqualad. " Artemis left the room with Wally teasing her, "Ooooh alone time with the team leadeeeerrrr~"

She threw him a death glare and walked out of the room. Robin chuckled, "You guy's really do hate each other." Kid flash smiled, "Duh!"

With that said everyone(except Miss M and Superboy) awaited their shifts to be over for the day and left Mount Justice. Robin went home to Wayne Manor and prepared a bag full of several things he would need. "Toothebrush, check, chargers, check, money, check, utility belt, check...hmm what else?" He thought for a second. "Master Dick?" Alfred said from outside his door. Dick turned around to look at his butler. "Were you looking for this?" Alfred lifted his hand, holding a condom out for him. Dick smiled and took it. "Jeez Alfred, it's not like we are going to do anything like that." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Never underestimate teenage hormones Master Dick." The man replied and left the room. Dick rolled his eyes and put the condom in the bag. He grabbed a towel and fresh pajamas and went to take a shower.

Wally was doing just about the same. "Your first boy girl sleepover huh?" Said Barry from outside the bathroom door. "Uncle Barry!" He yelled as he washed his hair. "What? I'm just saying it's cute!" Barry chuckled at his nephews sensibilities. "whatever." Wally continued washing his hair, trying to ignore his uncle. "I'm just going to leave you a little gift on your bed. Make sure to take it with you. I have to go to work now, take care Wally."

Wally sighed, finally he was gone. He turned the knob and the water shut off. He stepped out onto the floor matt and wrapped a towel around his waist. He left the bathroom and walked into his room. He grimaced at the said 'gift' his uncle had left him. "A condom...really?" He facepalmed and began putting his clothes on.

"Artemis, where are you going?" her mother called from the kitchen as she heard the front dooor open. "out mom." Her mother rolled the wheels of her chair out into the hallway. "This late?" She looked worried. "Mom." Artemis walked back over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm just going to a sleepover. I'll be back tommorrow, relax." Her mom didn't look convinced. Artemis turned around, "I love you bye."

"Be careful!" Was what her mom said as she closed the door.

"Recognized: Robin, B. 0..." The computer said as Robin appeared in the entrance. The rest of the team was already there, except Aqualad. Guess he was fashionably late.

Wally walked up to him, "Dude, nice PJ's." Robin smiled, "..right back at ya, KF." Robin's PJ's were simple. They were a pair of soft pajama pants with Batman signals on it. His Shirt was just a plain black T-shirt. Wally was wearing almost the same thing, except his pants had flash signs all over them and he was wearing an orange T-shirt. Great minds think alike.

Artemis had a white spaghetti strap tank top and pink Victoria's Secret PJ pants. Her hair was all picked up in a bun, which looked lovely on her. M'gann had blue mini shorts with pink stripes on the sides and a darker blue tank top on. Her hair was in a french braid which had been done by Artemis. That had made Wally drool a bit.

Superboy..., well, he didn't really have any PJ's to wear so M'gann had gotten him some. He was wearing a tight plain black V-neck and red and blue pajama pants. He was looking mighty fine in his new clothes, which M'gann was proud of.

"Where's Aqualad?" Supey asked. Artemis looked away from Miss M. "He said he couldn't come cause he had some Duties to be fulfilled in Antlantis." Wally chuckled. "What?"

He covered his mouth, "..You said duty." She scoffed, "Grow up West!"

"Guy's, not now." Robin whined. They calmed down and Robin sighed, "So what are we doing tonight, Miss M?"

She squeaked as her attention was pulled from Superboy. "Huh? Oh I think we should watch a movie first." Everyone nodded, treating what she said as if it was a mission quota. They walked into the Living room and set up camp.

Robin and Kid flash prepared popcorn, cheese and crackers, and other snacks on a huge plate, putting the cups and soda in the center of the large plate. They carefully placed the plate onto a small table in the middle of the sofa. That way everyone could reach for a snack and drink.

Artemis and Miss M placed blankets on the floor near the small table and on the couch, in case anyone got cold...or scared. They left Superboy to choose the movie to watch on Netflix. He sat with his legs on each side of the small table full of snacks and soda, flipping from movie to movie. Robin and KF sat on the floor, on each side of the table. Artemis and M'gann sat on either side of Superboy. "This one?" Supey asked pointing at the screen. It was the Justin Bieber movie. Robin grabbed the remote, "God Supey NO!" He flipped through a few more movies and they settled on watching 'Drag me to Hell' since it was scary and hilarious.

The movie began and they were already munching on popcorn. Darn these teenagers being constantly hungry.

At one point of the movie M'gan got so freaked out that Supey had to wrap his arm around her to calm her down. She leaned her head onto his shoulder and he relaxed, leaning his head against hers. Artemis felt left out so she began to play with Wally's hair. Wally was about to protest but noticed it actually felt really good so he just let her pretty much massage his scalp. Robin put the popcorn back on the table and looked at Supey and Miss M. He raised his eyebrow then did a double-take at Artemis and Wally. "Okay, what the... What the fuck is this?" he got up and raised his hands in the air. Everyone looed at him. "I can't!" He turned around and walked out of the room. The rest of them looked at eachohter and wondered what had just happend. Soon Robin walked right back in there and sat down again. "Kay I'm back."

Wally looked at him, "Dude?" Robin glared at him. "Stop being all gushy mushy, girlfriend boyfriend around me." He said looking at all of them. Artemis, Wally, and M'gann chuckled at his silliness. Superboy didn't quite get what was going on, something about Robin not getting any, according to Kid Flash.

They stopped their 'mushy' shenanigans and continued watching the movie. The goat looked at the girl and said, "You stu-u-upi-i-d Bi-i-i-i-tch." Superboy's cheeks puffed and he burst out laughing. "Pfff HAHAHAHA!"

Everyone looked at him like he was some freakish tumor. "Ahh haha that's too funny!" Superboy grabbed at his stomach. Everyone else turned to look at eachother and then they all burst into laughter. After that good laugh, Superboy's first laugh, the movie continued and finished.

M'gann stretched as she stood to take the cups into the kitchen. Half of the food on the table was gone but they were still hungry. Robin's bag vibrated, it was his phone. He went to go get it. It was a text from Batman, "Having fun?" It said. He replied, "Hell yes."

He put his phone back in the bag but it made the condom Alfred had given him plop out and onto the middle of the floor. Frickin' rubber being so bouncy. "What is that?" Artemis asked giggling. "aah, my butler gave it to me. He was just helping." Robin said retrieving the condom. "Dude, relax, My uncle gave me one too. " Wally pulled out the condom he was given.

They compared the two. Same brand, different size. "HA! I'm bigger. " Robin teased. "You are not!" Wally yelled. They continued to argue about who was bigger than who. Artemis raised her hands up, "Boys, boys! We all know who's the biggest in this room." She placed her elbow on Superboy's shoulder and looked at him. He looked back at her and raised an eyebrow. "What?" He asked.

She chuckled. "What? Yeah right!" Wally whined. "Cadmus was probably overcompensating. He's probably smaller than Robin." Superboy was still confused. "Watch your mouth Wallace." Robin poked Wally's cheek. "We have a 6 month old in the room." Robin teased.

M'gann walked back into the room and she sat back down on the couch. "Miss M did you know what we meant by bigger?" Artemis asked her. "Bigger as in penis length?" She asked. "Good girl, you've been studying." The archer said. Wally smiled, looks like Supey was the only clueless one.

"Why don't you guys go check?" M'gann asked. They turned to her and raised their eyebrows. "Of course that's just a suggestion." She said smiling. Robin shrugged, "Okay." It was his turn to be stared at. "Okay, let's do this. " Wally said getting up. "C'mon Supey."

Superboy got up and followed Robin and Wally into the nearest bathroom. "Have fun boys~!" Artemis teased and M'gann giggled.

Inside the bathroom, Robin pulled a measuring tape from his utility belt, which was latched accross his chest. He smiled, "we have to get hard first." Wally and Conner looked at him. "Well we wanna measure at full length right?" Wally thought about it and agreed.

He was about to pull his pants down when Superboy spoke up, "Wait...What are we doing?"

Robin Smirked, "We're checking to see which one of us has the biggest penis." Superboy tensed up, "you have to get hard first though."

"How do I do that?" Supey asked. The boy wonder stepped closer to him, "Well, what turns you on? You know, makes you horny?" Superboy's cheeks became a soft pink. Wally smirked as well. For a big boy like him he definitely looked submissive as hell right now.

"I uh...I like it ..um when someone gives me ...sexy looks." He admitted. He looked away from them, "Like those. " He said, meaning Robin and Wally. Robin and Wally smiled at eachother when they looked at Superboy's crotch. He was already hard.

"what about you, Robs? What gets you going?" Wally asked. Robin thought for a moment but didn't get a chance to answer as Wally quickly came close to him and grabbed his ass. "Ahh!" Wally massaged the tender cheeks, "Mmm, W-Wally." Robin's back arched and his cheeks became flushed.

"Of course." Wally smirked. "You Libra's are so sensitive there." Robin furrowed his eyebrows and smiled at him, "Sh-shutup." The speedster let go of him and Robin was officially hard.

"Your turn." He said gesturing towards Kid Flash. Robin went over to Superboy and began stroking the bulge in his pants through the clothes to keep him hard. He rubbed his own erection with his other hand.

Superboy groaned. That was unexpected but sexy and welcome. Wally smiled at Superboy, "Hey Supey." That got the Kryptonian's attention and he looked up at Wally, his breath was becoming worked. His blush got worse as he saw the way Wally was looking at him. "oh god." He said as Wally got close to him. Wally pressed himself against Superboy and rubbed the boy's nipples throught the thin fabric of his shirt. Superboy's eye's shut closed and Wally's eye's became half lidded. He smiled and looked at Robin, "Me? I like dominating."

Robin blushed at that, Wally was actually really hot, now he really wanted to see his flame from down below. "Let me see those abs babe?" Wally teased Supey's nipples more and lifted Superboy's shirt with one hand. Wally's cheeks became more flustered as his crotch hardened. "I'm hard." He said

Robin stopped rubbing Superboy's crotch and his own. He got the measuring tape and hooked his thumbs on the hem of his pj pants and his boxers. Wally and Superboy did the same. "1...2...3" They all pulled their pants down to their ankles. Robin and Wally looked at eachothers Dick's and smiled. They were the same size no argument. Then they both looked at Superboy, "holy shit." They said in unison.

Superboy rubbed the back of his neck. "Dude, you're huge." Wally said. Robin nodded in agreement. "Can I touch it?" Robin asked. Wally's head snapped to look at him and Robin shrugged, "What? I'm curious." SUperboy nodded and Robin poked the head. Superboy winced and Robin giggled. "Rob, measure!" Robin looked back at his best friend. "Oh right."

He got the tape measure and measured his dick. It was five point seven inches. He smiled and gave the tape measure to Wally. He measured it. "Heh six point five." Robin went over to him, "What? you did something wrong." As they argued Superboy was becoming less and less hard.

"Uh guys, my penis." He said pointing at it. Robin turned around pressing a forearm onto the tiled wall, arched his back, and began to stroke himself. He looked back at Superboy with the most lustfull look he could muster. "Ooh Superboy~"

Oh there it goes, Supey was hard again. Wally walked over to him and measured his dick. "Sweet Jesus, it's eight point four." Wally said while almost giving Supey a nice stroke.

After that nonsense they all pulled their pants up with their erections still there. They thought it's be funny. So they walked back into the livin room and were not prapared for the sight they were about to see.

"OOOOh Holy cow." Robin said grabbing onto Wally's arm.

Artemis and M'gann pulled away from their kiss. Their lips were a rosy color and their cheeks even more so. They looked back at the boys. Artemis laughed nervously, "ahaha hi guys."

Wally's mouth was agape, "That was hot, do it again!" She frowned. "No!"

M'gann examined all of them, "Why do you all have boners?"

Superboy smirked, "Reason's you two wouldn't know."

Robin and Wally looked at him and smirked as well.

For the rest of the night the girls begged to know why they had boners when they came out and who was the biggest but they got no such answer. It was forever their little secret. They may have spilled a few things while playing 7 minutes in heaven afterwords though.

Wow...Did Kaldur miss out that night.


	2. Chapter 2

You watched in disgust as M'gann would just stare at Superboy and give him sly compliments. What the hell did Superboy do to deserve her? Nothing, he was in a pod for 4 months and all of a sudden he gets all the attention. Why couldn't you have her attention like that. If you did you would for sure return it and ask her out. Maybe M'gann just didn't like girls that way or maybe she just didn't like you to put it simply.

Whatever, tonight you were going to tell her how you felt and ask her to be your girlfriend. So, when she mentioned slumber party you were all for it.

When you got home the first thing you heard was your mom asking where you had been. "I was out with my friends mom." She didn't seem pleased with that response. "What friends? It better not be that rachel again, Artemis." you glared at her. "No, mom, I wasn't with Rachel. Oh and if you're wondering, yes, Rachel and I are still friends." She was really angry now. "You know I don't like her." You smirked. "heh Yeah, because you saw us kissing." If your mom could walk she would get right up and slap you, but she didn't. "That's not why." You glared at her again, "Mom, I know how homophobic you are, okay? So stop making excuses. I like girls, end of discussion." Her mom turned and left the room.

You huffed and went upstairs to your room. Atleast she couldn't stop you from doing what you wanted. You grabbed a fresh pair of clothes and went to take a shower. Tonight was your night and you weren't going to let your mom ruin it.

After your shower, you got your bag ready, and said bye to your mom.

When you got to Mount Justice only Miss Martian and Superboy were there. She was sitting next to Superboy in the living room. He was watching static... of course. She was going on about herself, which you were sure he didn't care about, if only you could be in Superboys position.

Soon, Wally got there and you two began arguing. Robin came in just in the nic of time and stopped you from shooting an arrow into the speedtsters head.

The night went on with all of you sitting on a couch and watching a movie. You noticed Superboy wrapping his arm around Miss Martian and you felt a pang of jealousy. So you began playing with Wally's hair. You saw him twitch and he looked at you. You raised an eyebrow and he just turned around, letting you continue. This didn't seem to get her attention, so you just stopped.

The movie ended and M'gann cleaned up the table. The boys began talking about 'size' when Robin's bag coughed up a condom. They seemed a bit immature to you but you played along anyway. Your eyes widened when Miss M suggested they go measure to see who was bigger. The boys agreed and ran off into the restroom.

Boy...was this awkward. Miss M sat next to you and sighed. "I'm so tired." You smiled. "Hehe me too." You didn't look at her. She turned to you, "Artemis, do you like me?" Your eyes widened and you blushed. "I mean, it seems like you don't like me much and I don't want to get on your bad side... wait, is Superboy your boyfriend?" You couldn't believe what she was saying. "What?... No, Superboy isn't my boyfriend. I don't dislike you either." You smiled, god she was so cute.

"Oh thank goodness." She sighed again. " I still have a chance." That made you frown. "Miss M, why are you so obsessed with him?" Your voice was raising. "Seriously, you haven't known him for that long... so why do you want him so badly?"

She seemed scared, "w-well, I think he's cute and I really like that he's... different. and I've always wanted my first kiss to be amazing and I think that with him, it will be." You glared.

Then an idea popped into your head. You leaned closer to her, "your first kiss won't be amazing if you don't even know how to kiss." She looked at you, confused. "huh?"

You threw your idea to tell her how you felt out the window. "Yeah, how are you gunna kiss Supey if you don't even know how to kiss." She panicked a little more than you would've wanted her to. "oh my gosh, what am I gunna do?" You put your hand on her shoulder and looked away, scratching your cheek. "I could... teach you."

"Would you?" Her face brightened up with a smile. "Sure." You sat to face her and she did the same. You looked at her and almost lost it. Why did she have to be so cute. "Okay... first things first." you began. "Put your hands on my shoulders." She did and you gulped. You had no idea what you were doing. Then you placed your hands on her waist. "Just pretend I'm Superboy or something." She nodded. "Now close your eyes." She closed them and you took a deep breath. Leaning in you almost stopped, thinking this was wrong, but she began to lean closer and your lips met. Your eyes closed and you pulled her close. She giggled a little and wrapped her arms tighter around you.

You licked her bottom lip and she gasped. You brought your tongue inside and played with her tongue. "mmm." That moan almost made you rip her clothes off right there and take her virginity too. However, you just continued kissing her, enjoying this as much as you could.

"ehem." Robin said from the kitchen. You two pulled away, both sporting lovely blushes.


End file.
